Headlock
by FLEURescent
Summary: Naomily, I know a commen one but you gotta love them. Emily tries to hide her feelings from Naomi and stay on a friends basis. Little does she know Naomi is descovering a few feelings of her own.
1. Just can't stand it

**Disclamer&Notes: **

**Uhg, no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own, claim or take credit for Skins. Just admire, adore and obsess ^^ Like many of you, yes?**

**Respectful heads up, I'm rusty and this is my first skins fanfic. Not to mention my second fanfic full stop. So I'm still playing. I'll update as much as I can, loves. But I dunno how often that'll be considering I go back to college soon.**

**

* * *

**

_**[Emily]**_

I couldn't help but stare at her from across the cafeteria. It's not like I was doing it intentionally. I was just a fucking deer caught in headlights wasn't I? Distracted by her, or captivated more like. I didn't ask to find her attractive, so it was hardly fare of anyone to think I was staring at her like some freaky perv. I was just interested is all. I mean, when you're posed with something like that, someone like her... what are you meant to do? How the fuck can you not be interested? Okay so maybe I was a fucking prat, sitting there playing with my food, fork in hand, mouth ajar and eyes refusing to move from her, but fuck me. It's hardly my fault she's fit. Or for a better word perfect.

"Oi, twat." Katies voice finally pulled me out of focus. Maybe I was looking for a little too long, or looking a little too hard. "What the fuck are you doing you mong." Cheerful isn't she, my sister I mean. I can always count on her to make me feel good about myself. "Looking at the lezzer, eh loser?" I always did like alliteration. "She's a fucking freak Emily. I don't know why you're so fascinated." I simply rolled my eyes. Not usually one to argue with Katie. I never saw the point. She'd always win or I'd always give in. I guess I had come to terms with the whole 'better twin' ordeal and settled for second place ever since.

"More like perving, babe." Uhg, Cook. Always has to have his say. I rolled my eyes once again and averted my gaze to the plate in front of me.

"What?" Good, now she could patronize Cook instead of me.

"You know, perving. Eye fucking." Cook talked through the food in his mouth. Disgusting. It was obvious Katie still didn't get it. "Checking her out, babe." I stabbed my food with my fork vigorously, refusing to get involved.

"Fuck off, my sisters not a lezzo." And the debate begins, "dick." Katie adds and I can't help but snigger. I love the way she casually insults people, yet still expects them to bow down to her every need and whim. And the fact she doesn't know her own twin at all.

Shit, I've run out of food. I need another distraction before I'm too tempted to look at her again. Anything will do.

"Oh whizzer! Look Eff, everyone's here already." Fuck, I never thought I'd see the day where I'm grateful to know Pandora.

She sits next to me. Fuck, don't laugh Emily, don't you dare fucking laugh. Christ she's got pen ink all up her face.

I might not be looking at her but she's still in my head, playing with my thoughts. Fucks sake Emily, she's not into you. Useless. No matter how many times I tell myself I'll never want to believe it.

"Emily!" Yuck, Katie's talking to me again, I really should start paying attention.

"What?" I aim for a mumble but it falls out as a shout. Fuck, everyone's looking. DOUBLE FUCK. She's looking too. Naomi. I can feel my cheeks flushing red.

"I said stop looking at the lezzer you tit." Shit, I didn't even realize I was doing it that time.

I have to go. Somewhere were she's not. I grab my shit and start walking, faster than usual but the cafeteria door seems soo far away. I can hear JJ defending me as I leave, "m-maybe she was staring into space. In actual fact most of the population finds it relaxing, I myself find baths relaxing." At least he's trying. Fucking top bloke JJ is. I'll thank him later. Freddie cuts him short of course, "Oh do shut up JJ."

I head to the bathroom, fuck going to my locker. I'd only fumble with the lock and get frustrated. I already have enough to think about let alone some stupid fucking code to a stupid fucking lock.

"Uhg" I cram myself in a cubical, kind of relived to be alone. No one's ever in here these days. Saving bathroom breaks till class in hope to skip a few minutes of a lesson. I can't help but smile.

Thunk. I put the lid to the loo down so I can use it as a seat. Fuck it's cold. Who's fucking idea was it to make a toilet cold anyway. I put my feet up against the door, my heels resting on the lock as my legs cross over. Fuck this is uncomfortable. Smooth Emily, real fucking smooth.

Piss it, maybe I'll just bunk off and go to one of the local cafe's last block.

Shit, someone's come in. I can hear the door slowly close behind them, but they're not saying anything. Obviously alone. It's times like these where Katie would say loser, good thing I'm not Katie; bitch.

Fuck, I can't hear them anymore, maybe they're gone. Class starts soon, if I'm going to bunk off I'll want to do it soon. Piss it, I'll leave now.

I turn the lock and step out of the cubical and look at myself in the mirror. I don't look too bad today do I? Grey cardigan, purple singlet top and black denim shorts. _Not too bad, not fucking bad at all_. Good thing Katie didn't nick off with this outfit.

"I like your shoes." Fuck, they didn't leave. I cringe. Double fuck, I know that voice.

I turn around and let a gasp escape my lips. I fucking gaps, who the hell gasps? It's her, Naomi. Why the fuck did she have to follow me?

"Thanks." Thanks, that'll do. Not too humiliating.

"Looking at me huh?" Damn it, I was hoping she wouldn't bring it up.

"Oh, no. I was looking at your shirt." Crap save, "where'd you get it?" Gotta make it believable.

"Can't remember." She tugs on the hem of her shirt. God she really does look fit in it. "Got given it a few birthdays back."

There I go, looking at her again. Why didn't she just leave me alone?

"Pitty you weren't looking at me. Then again I suppose your sister was afraid I'd lez you up if she didn't say anything." I smile slightly before she adds, "honestly you'd think she thought it was a fucking disease."

Now I laugh. I don't know why. It's funny but not as funny as I'm making it out to be. Fuck me I'm nervy. Maybe that's why I can't stop laughing.

"Alright." She raises and eyebrow and I cease my laughter.

Shit. Smart one Emily. Make yourself look like a right dick. "Sorry." I mumble again. Fuck Emily, spit it out.

She's walking away now, opening the door.

"Hey Naomi?" It slips out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come to Suave with me?" Why can't I stop myself?

"The Cafe or the Berlesk house?"

"The Cafe." I laugh.

"Sure, when?" She's actually interested?

"Now?" I doubt she'll bunk off class with me.

"Sure." She shrugs, doesn't smile but simply shrugs. Her eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"Cool." That's all I can say. But I edge towards the door.

"So long as you look at my face and not my shirt this time." She's teasing me. I can hear it in her voice. Not like Katie teases me. I like her teases.

"I promise." I stifle a smile and duck out the door as she holds it open. And together we head to Suave, taking the back path of the school to avoid the teachers. It's nice, being just her and I. I don't want it to end.


	2. Why follow?

**Disclamer&Notes: **

**Uhg, no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own, claim or take credit for Skins. Just admire, adore and obsess ^^ Like many of you, yes?**

**Hope you guys actually like this and I'm not just spamming up this site with rubbish no one will read, haha. Oh well, I'm having fun writing it and it beats sitting at home doing nothing. I like sitting at home pretending.**

**R&R yes? Thank you :)**

_**[Naomi]**_

Uhg, lunch. The cafeteria sits packed as ever. Like every other day. I don't know why the fuck I keep coming here. Doesn't help that it's raining and I don't have any smokes left. I'll get some after school, hopefully I can fucking last that long.

Sitting alone, again. I like it as far as sitting goes. Means I don't have to endure peoples bull shit and resist the urge to hook someone. Look at them, honestly. A pack of gits. You'd think they wouldn't know left from fucking right with the way they act.

I can feel someone watching me. It's uncomfortable to say the fucking least but hey, maybe I like attention. What with these rumours flying around it's not like people staring should matter, right?

Just keep eating Naomi, time'll pass. Just you wait.

Fuck yeah time will pass. When pigs fucking fly. This schools too suppressing for anything to seemingly go by quickly. Load of crap if you ask me. At least the days nearly over though. Who knows, maybe I'll bunk off after lunch. I honestly can't be stuffed sitting another class. It's nearly Friday, I have a fucking weekend to plan, a life. You know?

"What?" Someone's shouting. I know that voice. Emily Fintch. Never thought she'd have the balls to shout at Katie. Always thought Emily was the quiet type. Scratch that. I know she's the quiet type. Always seen and rarely heard. Good quality. Sight lot better than her sister. Katie's a fucking bitch.

"I said stop looking at the lezzer you tit." Well at least now I know who was looking at me.

Wait, why was Emily looking at me? "I'm not a fucking lesbian." I speak loud enough so only I can hear my voice, rolling my eyes simply. Can't be bothered fighting with Katie today, she can think whatever the fuck she wants.

Emily's going now. It's obvious she's hurt, or humiliated. Fucking hell Katie. She's always got to do that, put Emily down. _I thought twins were meant to be alike_. Obviously I stand corrected.

I finish my lunch, not much more to eat really. Fuck the salad. Maybe I want to be fat and overweight oneday. Statistics show fat people are happier people anyway. Well obviously not about their weight but they seem to laugh more.

I like laughing.

Uhg, I feel crap. Not sick, not bad for myself. I feel bad though. I keep thinking about the look on Emily's face. Instinctively I head out the cafeteria, following her but not really wanting too. To lazy not to really. What else am I going to do with my time and lack of fags?

"Hey babe, what's say we have a round tonight?" Disgusting, Cook doesn't know when to stop does he?

"Sorry, I don't do dicks." I flip him off, "it's rugs for me, sweet heart." I wink at Katie. I don't know why but I had to. Had to tease her. Something about seeing her squirm is remarkably satisfying.

"Piss off you fucking lezzer." I'm starting to think Katie's vocabulary isn't all that wide in range and I can't help but laugh. Bitch.

The hallways nearly empty and looking ahead I can see that familiar red head popping into the ladies room. "Who the fuck hangs out in the loo?" I ask aloud. Metaphorically of course. Hypocritically too, I know I've crashed in there a few times myself.

I stop myself at the door, breathing for a moment. What the fuck am I meant to say to her?

Fuck it.

I go in quietly. Empty aside from one cubical, she must be in there.

I make my way over to one of the sinks nearest a window and prop myself up on it. It makes a crap seat but I like sitting high up. Makes me feel like I've got the slightest bit more authority.

She's been in there for a while. I dunno what the fuck she's doing but it's quiet.

Maybe I should go. I step down from the sink but freeze, I can hear the cubical lock turning. Finally, took her fucking time.

She comes out but doesn't even see me. It's as if I'm not even there. I have to stop myself from laughing.

Emily looks herself in the mirror. She looks good today but what would I know? I'm not attracted to girls. But I have to admit, no one wears that shade of purple like she does.

I can't take it anymore, this silence is pissing me off.

"I like your shoes." Shot Naomi, best fucking conversation starter ever.

She seems startled to see me, as if she wished I hadn't followed. Well, if that's the way she wanted it I could always be a snob and walk away.

"Thanks." I wasn't expecting a response.

I can't help it; the words slip out before I can stop myself, "Looking at me, huh?" Fuck, now it sounds like I'm flirting.

"Oh no. I was looking at your shirt, where'd you get it?" It's obvious she's lying but I suppose I could play along. I am capable of being nice, believe it or not.

"Can't remember." I say, tugging on the hem of my shirt. I never really liked it myself but everything else was in the wash, "Got given it a few birthdays back." A lie but it's not like it matters. Mum made it for me Christmas just gone. Up until today I had only warn it once out of politeness.

She's looking at me again. I kind of like the attention. Not in a lesbian way of course.

"Pity you weren't looking at me. Then again I suppose your sister was afraid I'd lez you up if she didn't say anything. Honestly you'd think she thought it was a fucking disease." I'm half being honest, half sarcastic. I thought it was funny but she seems to think it's funnier.

She's got a nice laugh. I like it. As far as laughs go of course.

"Alright." I had to say something. Now she's stopped laughing and I'm hit with awkward silence.

She mumbles an apology but I'm bored now. Fuck it, I may as well leave. At least I made her laugh but I really should be going to class. I can't be bothered bunking off alone despite how appealing that fag is.

"Hey Naomi?" Yes, I'm glad she spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come to Suave with me?"

"The Cafe or the Burlesque house?" I'm hoping it's the latter. She better not think I am a fucking lezzo.

"The Cafe." She laughs again. _Thank god._

"Sure, when?" Please be now.

"Now?" Yes! Just what I wanted.

"Sure." I shrug and hide a smile. I don't want to seem eager. It's just bunking off school. Nothing special.

"Cool." Cool? That's all she can say?

"So long as you look at my face and not my shirt this time." I can't help but tease her. It's just too much fun.

"I promise." She says, and we leave it at that.

She ducks through the door and I follow her like a lap dog. I hate following but whatever. She seems to know what she's doing and it gives me a chance to dig through my bag for that umbrella.

Found it.

We take the back rout from the school, avoiding teacher detection. I love this rout.

Huddling under the umbrella together. Well, more so me holding it over her. I can already feel my left shoe filling with water. But somehow it feels worthwhile.

Fucking rain.


	3. Butterfly Clips and Fancy Knickers

**Disclamer&Notes: **

**Uhg, no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own, claim or take credit for Skins. Just admire, adore and obsess ^^ Like many of you, yes?**

**I have to admit I didn't expect such a turnout :) thanks a bunch for the reviews, watches and favs everyone, you've made me one happy girl ^^**

**Slightly shorter than normal, but what can you do about that?  
**

* * *

**[Emily]**

Can't remember the last time I went to that Cafe but I'm sure I never enjoyed myself as much as I did with Naomi. I still can't believe she went with me.

It' been two days and I'm still picturing the way she lifted that coffee cup to her lips. Fuck it was enough to make me squirm in my seat.

Fuck it, there's a party tonight too. I'm going, of course. Naturally Katie has to drag me along. She thinks I need to be there to make her look better. Stupid right, fucking tart.

Anyway, Freddie's the one who found the party, it's at some rich chicks place. Top notch everything. Fuck I bet even their grass is a designer label.

Of course, Effy had to go invite Naomi. I think they're only keen on her coming because she promised Cook drugs. The green stuff of course. And some pills. But I wasn't really listening. I zoned out after Cook said "Fuck yeah, the Cookie Monsters gonna go fucking crazy on Saturday."

Didn't really see a point in it. All he does is say the same shit over and over. But hey, thats the 'cookie monster' for you. A complete horn-dog. Looking for chances to dip his dick, even if the girls have to be off their faces.

I wouldn't go near him with a fucking 10 foot post myself, even if I was that way inclined.

"Are you honestly wearing that tonight?" Of course Katie has to comment on what I'm wearing.

'_Well I was going to wear what you've got on, but you, being a complete bitch, stole it.'_ I wanted to say those words, but of course I don't. "I was... Maybe not."

"Not when you're with me you won't." She, as usual, scrunches up her nose. She looks ugly when she does that. Of course, I won't tell her that either. "Show some more class, loser."

By class I can only presume she means skin, "Why don't you fucking dress me then." I collapse on my bed in defeat.

"Good idea." She starts rummaging through my draws. Throwing my stuff on the floor. I know I'll have to pick it up later myself.

I just close my eyes and breath, arms covering my face as I listen to her cussing and picking at my clothes.

"Fuck Emily when's the last time you went shopping."

"I don't bloody know." She's so fucking irritating.

"Here, wear this." She throws something at me, it's not mine. "And these," shoes, "and these can go in your hair. I'll have to do that too. Fuck Emily you're more work then you're fucking worth."

At least she's not picking at my makeup.

"Oh and these." Great, now she's picking out my knickers. "Just in case someone gets to see them."

She'd hate to think who I want to see them.

Typical. She's gone with the black lace underwear, g-string of course. At least this one's mine, I know she hates thongs. She's given me one of her bra's though, thank fuck we're the same size. But Katie being Katie the bra's one of those shitty water ones for 'ultimate clevage'.

I get dressed, the dress is nice. I like the fabric. All flowy. I wish it had straps though, I feel like it could fall down at any moment, even with this fucking Hollywood tape.

Of course she demands I wear stockings, so I've gone with my favourites, an average pair I took to with scissors the otherday, a few ladders and holes never hurt anyone.

Fuck the heels though, I never really liked stilettos. I think I'll go with my candy-red kitten heels.

I slide my feet into my shoes. Yup, defiantly wearing those.

"Sit down so I can fix your fucking mop." I obediently sit of course, can't be bothered fussing with it myself and this has got to be the nicest she's been to me in fucking years.

Uhg, she pulls and brushes my hair soo roughly you'd think she thought it wasn't connected to my scalp.

"Ouch!" I complain, again, and am greeted, AGAIN, with a smack to the head with the hairbrush.

"Nearly done loser. Quit being a bitch." I'm the bitch? She's the one causing potential brain damage.

Finally she's done. All that pain and time and she simply settles for clipping some of my hair back with a silver butterfly clip. Sweet as Katie, that doesn't bother me at all. Of course, I wont say that to her.

"Come on then, we're going." It's not as if she's asking me to leave, she's demanding.

No shock either.

I never noticed the time, it's already dark out.

We meet up with everyone else outside the party house, Katie and I are last to arrive much to her dislike.

I feel uncomfortable in this. I can FEEL everyone's eyes on me before I even look to them.

"Cor, Cookie likes." Cook looks me up and down and bites his lip. Fuck I hate it when I see that expression.

"Cookie can't touch." Naomi's voice chimes. Cook can't touch me? What does she mean by that?

Fuck it Emily, don't read too much into it.

She does look amazing tonight though. I like her jacket, I can smell the leather from here. Must've been expensive. Her shirts amazing too, grey with small neck-lace like chains dangling over her chest, the shirt looks a little too big for her but she pulls it off. Same goes for her tight leggings and short shorts.

Fuck it, I have got to learn to stop looking at her.

"So, I've got about a grand worth of pot here, and fourteen ecstasies. Let's get selling, and let's get wrecked." She talks to the group but I can't help but notice her smirk as she looks at me. "We'll work in pairs." Thank fuck, I don't know shit about selling drugs.


	4. Blame it on the Alcohol

**Disclamer&Notes: **

**Uhg, no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own, claim or take credit for Skins. Just admire, adore and obsess ^^ Like many of you, yes?**

**Jesus, I won't lie I was shocked when my inbox was flooded with "favourite alerts" and "review alerts" with that last chapter. You guys REALLY made my day. To be honest I wasn't happy at all with that last chapter so I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Read on and you might be pleasantly surprised to some degree. Oh Alcohol, how we love your sweet nectar and the things you let us do. **

**This ones slightly longer then the others but come on, I had more to fit in!**

**Hopefully I didn't dissapoint TOO much. But I didn't want Naomi running in with ALL her "guns a-blaising".  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**[Naomi]**

I get ready for the party and think back over the last few days. I don't understand why I think about her so much. I guess it's because I've never had another girl look at me the way she does. It's fucking uncomfortable, but nice in a way. Not that I'd go for her. I'm not a lesbian, I'm fucking not. It's dick. Lots and lots of dick for me. Always will be. Of course, that's sounds all to funny and now I'm laughing, as if a part of me doesn't believe it.

I have to admit, I did have fun at the coffee house, I wish she didn't look at me though. I hate it when she looks at me. Stupid Emily. She's wasting her time if she wants more than friendship.

Anyway, I should be thinking about this party. Freddie found it. He always finds the parties. I think we have his sister to thank for that. And Effy got me invited, of course. I don't know if it's because of the stuff I can bring or because in a way she's one of my very few friends. Either way, as a budding activist I have to put my face out there, right?

I can still see Cooks face lighting up when I said I got everything and that he'd have to sell some. In fact pretty much everyone seemed to warm to the idea of me going along after that. Emily of course had nothing to say on the matter. Pandora pulled out her usual "Whizzer" line, Effy just smiled at me sideways. Freddie smirked and JJ jumped up and down; cute really. Like a puppy.

And of course Katie had to have her say, "Nice work, I suppose lezzers are good for something." I swear I wanted to hit her. I always want to hit her. Skank.

Uhg, this party, it's in the richest part of town, at least a three hour bus ride out but I don't mind that. I'll catch an earlier bus and be there first, give me a chance to look around. I always did want to live around there, in the prestigious neighbourhoods. Perfect little lawns and political neighbours. Yeah right, like I'd fucking fit in there. Swearing "lezzo" druggo Naomi. I'd get good conversation but that'd be about it.

I kind of want to look nice for this party, I don't know why. Just got a good feeling it'll pay off. Fuck knows why.

I practically dive into my draws. But I already know what I want to wear.

I sprawl my clothes across my bed before giving a final nod. Yup, looks good enough to me. My shirt might be a bit too big for my liking but anyone who doesn't like it can get fucked, baggy is always more comfortable.

Looking at my alarm clock I sigh, time to go, already. Fuck.

I grab my handbag, knowing exactly what lay inside, a good grands worth of green and a small handful of ecstasy. It's not a lot, not as much as I've brought with me in the past, but it's enough to get a good buzz and make some money. I got it for cheap anyway. So I'll make prophet regardless. So long as I have a good time it should hardly matter, should it?

I arrive at the house at least half an hour later than I thought but I've still got a good 40 minutes before everyone else will turn up. Fuck me this is flash.

The lawns are green, perfectly green. No brown patches or scraps flittering around like my neighbourhood. The houses are white too, all finely decorated with elaborate curtains and white picket fences. Fuck me, this is more than I expected. Freddie really knows how to dull down a place when he describes it. I regret coming early now. I look out of place, I FEEL out of place.

There's an elderly women looking at me too, just standing at her fucking mailbox.

I light up a fag and can hear her gasp, muttering something about 'disgusting youth'. I just smile and wave. Old bag.

It's been a bit but now everyone's here. Everyone but the twins that is.

"Where the fuck are those two sex pistols?" Cook asks, I can hear both irritancy and glee in his voice. He knows I won't dish anything out until everyone here and we all know he like looking at the girls, Katie specially. Disgusting.

"Look!" JJ's the first to see those familiar red-heads popping around the corner. For a moment it looks like all we can see is two Katies, then it hits me.

Shit, I never knew Emily had a body. Fuck me she looks good.

I gulp as she walks over, it's obvious she knows we're all looking at her.

"Cor, Cookie likes." He's just saying what we're all thinking. Well... I know I can't help but think it. It's okay though, right? For a girl to think one of her friends looks good. Perfectly normal.

Fuck no it's not. And I know it's not. But for now I won't pay attention to that.

"Cookie can't touch." Shit, it just slips out and I don't know why. I just hated him looking at her like that. I could feel detest towards him bubbling in the pit of my stomach as he ate her with his eyes, practically raping her. I didn't like it. Not one bit. But fucked do I know why. I wish I did. But I've never felt so... so... well I don't even know what I'm feeling.

All I know is Emily looks great, shaggable. If I was a guy of course, or her way inclined. But I'm not. Am I? No. I can't be.

"So, I've got about a grand worth of pot here, and fourteen ecstasies. Let's get selling, and let's get wrecked." I talk to the group, trying to distract myself from the slight tingle I can feel near my waist. But I can't help but smirk Emily. She looks awkward, as if she's dreading this. "We'll work in pairs." I say it on her behalf; I can bet double or nothing that she doesn't know shit about the dealing world. I don't want to lose money after all.

Everyone pairs up. Effy with Pandora, JJ with Cook, and Katie all too happy to cling to Freddie's arm. Just leaves me with Emily. Perfect, someone decent needs to teach her the fucking ropes.

I split everything evenly between everyone and still pull some aside for us later. It's funny watching them all shuffle off to their own corners as the music starts pulsating through the house.

Emily and I have done good and I shove a wad of cash in my handbag. Not bad, rich kids really don't know crap about what something's worth and we managed to con a few of them into over paying.

Fuck I pity this boy's parents. The place is already a mess and it's not even midnight yet.

Sighing I roll a spliff, Emily's watching me. It's making it increasingly hard to focus on what I'm doing when I can feel the warmth of her gaze on my fucking face. But I get it done in the end and light it up, bringing it to my lips and inhaling deeply. I reach out and grab a nearby bottle, god knows what it is but any alcohol is good alcohol. Emily seems to do the same.

It smells like apples and tastes like vodka, strong vodka, but it's too dark to read the label. Fuck it tastes good though. I'll pocket the label for later so I know what to look out for next time I'm buying.

I offer Emily the spliff and she takes it, gently. Guh, her hand brushed across mine and I can feel that tingling feeling again. Pull yourself together Naomi, fuck.

It's clear she's new to this, she puffs pathetically and breaks out in a coughing fit.

I take another gulping swig of my drink and pat her on the back till she stops. She just smiled and whispers, "Thanks."

First word she's said to me tonight.

I feel hot; it's humid in here with everyone dancing. All these people make the big sitting room look smaller. "Come outside." I tug on Emily's arm as she attempts to smoke it again, this time more successfully.

By the time I reach the back porch I can already feel my head clouding and spinning. Fuck I love that feeling.

I sit on the steps and without a word take the spliff from her and inhale again, exhaling slowly after a while and then I take another swig of my drink, finishing it this time. Emily went through hers faster than I did. _Fuck me she looks good. No, shut up Naomi_, I think to myself.

"You know, they say second hand smoke is worst than first." Emily pipes up again. I envy her voice, it's so... feminine.

"Yeah? Where'd you read that?"

"Common sense." She shrugs.

I raise my eyebrow at her. Brains too. Interesting.

"Well, you exhale carbon dioxide, right. Combine that with the toxins smoking already gives off and you can only imagine how bad it is."

I'm impressed but I don't see the relevance of her comment.

"So," she goes on, obviously certain I have nothing to say. Which I don't. "Wouldn't second hand smoke from a spliff have a different effect then first hand?"

I don't know how to answer her, it's never something I thought of. But fuck me isn't that a good topic? "I suppose, I don't know really." Obviously. It's not like it's something we fucking cover in class now it is?

"Should...Would..." She's stuttering, it's cute. "Would you like to put the theory to test?"

"And how would you propose we do that?" I'm grinning stupidly but I don't know why. _It's the drink_, I tell myself.

"Well, you take a puff, and then..." She struggles with this last part, I can tell. "You get it near enough for me to take it in." I'm still grinning.

"Are you trying to get me to kiss you Emily Fitch?" I giggle slightly. Since when did I fucking giggle? _It's the drink_. It's got to be.

She's blushing. I didn't mean to embarrass her, but it's not like anyone can hear us. Everyone's inside dancing or shagging to the rhythm of music.

"You look nice tonight." She's trying to change the subject now.

"No, don't change the topic. Are you trying to get me to kiss you. Yes or no?" I'm intreaged now. "And thanks."

She smiles slightly but refuses to answer my question, she simply drops her chin and apologises.

Fuck I hate that, I feel so bad looking at her. It's like looking into the eyes of a beaten pup and not being able to help it. But I can help her, so to speak. I think I can anyway.

I take another puff, inhaling, and hold my breath this time. My hand reaches out and lands on her cheek. I pull her face closer to mine and our lips meet.

This is new.

Now I exhale, slowly pushing air and smoke from my mouth to hers.

I can feel her eyelashes on my cheekbones. Fuck. There's that tingle again. I'm trying to ignore it but it won't go away.

I'm done blowing into her parted lips but something's forcing me to linger at her mouth a little longer. _It's the drink_, I tell myself yet again. _The fucking drink_. And I'll blame it on the drink in the morning. After all, we all do stupid things when intoxicated, right? Just look at Cook and Effy.

I feel her breathing through her nose, her mouths too preoccupied. With my own, that's what surprises me the most. I'm letting this happen. Why the fuck am I letting this happen? I'm not a lez, I'm not even bi.

But I like this. The softness of her lips.

I let my tongue dart into her mouth slowly and meet her own. It feels like I've been fucking electrocuted. But I can't control myself. I don't want this kiss to end. But at the same time I do.

I can't help but groan a little.

Maybe I am gay, maybe. Just a little bit.

Emily snaps back, smiling uncontrollably. Why the fuck did she have to stop.

We can hear voices, people approaching, or more like running. And sirens.

"Come on you lot." It's Freddie. "Parties been pigged."

He pushes us as we hear voices of authority at the front door, "We've had reports...is that marijuana we smell?"

Fuck it. Police, always spoiling everything.

And now we're running, all of us as a group, cascading down the street with smiles on our faces and throwing laughs in the air.

It's apparent I'm not the only one who had a good time tonight. And now I realise, Emily's fingers are entwined with mine.

Fuck it, I like holding her hand.


	5. Beans on Toast

**Disclamer&Notes: **

**Uhg, no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own, claim or take credit for Skins. Just admire, adore and obsess ^^ Like many of you, yes?**

**I'm starting to feel special writing these. Glad you all approve of my Naomi and Emily :) Don't hesitate to critique either if you see fit. **

**I'm trying to update once a day, even though it involves me typing at midnight when I have my peek inspiration.**

**Sorry if it's short-ish and boring, but hey, what hangover say isn't?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**[Emily]**_

I don't think any of us went home last night, we're just a mass of bodies on the floor of Cook's house. Shit my head hurts. I haven't even opened my eyes yet but I can hear everyone breathing and some people talking.

I try to open my eyes. _Fuck that lights bright_.

I look around anyway. Takes me a bit but I eventually realise I'm in the hallway. Not alone either. Naomi's still asleep, next to me under a scrappy blue mink blanket.

I can see into what I can only pressure is Cooks room, his beds directly opposite the open door and there's Cook. Starfished on the bed, hand on his cock. Typical. Oh for fucks sake Katie's in there too. That's a bit low, even for her standards. But then again she has done worse. Pun intended.

JJ's sitting upright in a sleeping bag a little further down from me, talking away with Pandora. Effy's still out to it, head on Pandora's face and a frown fixated on her face. And of course Freddies on his phone in the kitchen.

_Fuck me what happened last night?_

I remember parts, but not all of it. I remember kissing Naomi. Or Naomi kissing me anyway. And I remember the police, but nothing more.

Sighing I rub my head. Fuck me I feel like shit.

"Mmmmm." Cute, Naomi's moaning in her sleep. Not a grizzly moan like she's suffering, but a happy moan, as if she was feeling something enjoyable. She's beautiful when she sleeps. Her makeup smudged a little, hair askew and a small smirk on her face.

She licks her lips. Those lips. They sent shocks surging through my body last night through those simple sweet kisses. I want more of them.

I can't help it. I reach out and lightly brush her hair behind her ear. "Mhmhmm," It's almost as if she's chuckling, "Emily stop." She talks this time, not badly but still holding that chuckle, an air of happiness about her, "stop it tickles." She's smiling and pulls the blanket over her head. I never thought sleep talking was her forte.

"Who the fuck are you talking to scrat?" Scrat, that's a new one. I glair at Katie as she mumbles, leaning on Cooks bedroom doorframe as she fastens her bra. She's really starting to get on my bloody nerves.

"That's no way to talk about Pandora." JJ obviously didn't notice me wake.

"What's a scrat?" Pandora asks.

"Not you two, idiots." Katie laughs and points to me, "her. I heard voices, other than your own."

"Well they were talking, and everyone else is asleep Katie, how could I have been talking? For fucks sake, do you have to know everything?" I roll my eyes at my sister. It's only a matter of time till someone puts her in her place.

_Fuck my head_. I clutch it tightly.

"Because I'm your sister, and sisters tell each other everything." Lies, there's plenty she never tells me and a few things I wouldn't dare tell her.

"Ew, you slept with the lezzer?" She only just clicked who was next to me, "bet she tried to touch you up. Fucking perv."

I can tolerate her talking badly about me, but not Naomi. Not anymore, "Do you ever shut the fuck up?" I start, she's opened her mouth to retort but I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she's said something smart back, "don't answer. Fucking hell Katie, did you ever stop to think maybe she's not a lezzer? Just because not everyone lets every second person with a prick between their legs or see our bits doesn't make them gay."

JJ's mouth drops and Pandora bursts into a fit of laughter. Katie locks her jaw and starts grinding her teeth. I know she wasn't expecting that. Fuck, I wasn't even expecting that.

"Some people are trying to sleep, you know that right?" Naomi wakes, propping herself up on her elbows, "prats." She ads and I stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever." Katie goes into sulk mode, fucking typical, and stomps through the flat before throwing herself on the couch, "tell me when you want to fucking go." She snaps at me.

I don't want to go though, not when Naomi's here.

"Breakfast anyone?" Freddie pops his head around the corner, waving a pan in the air and completely oblivious of what just happened.

"Fuck yes." Naomi exclaims, throwing her hand in the air.

"Thanks Freddie." I smile and sit back down on the floor next to Naomi, knees tucked in and arms around them.

Half an hour later and we're all crowded in the small lounge, with the exception of Cook who's still asleep in bed, great fucking host he is. Anyway, here we are; Katie, Pandora, JJ and Effy crammed on the couch and the rest of us sitting on the floor and each with beans on toast. Not the flashiest breakfast but I have to admit, I've never tasted beans on toast so damn good before.

Naomi laughs when I look at her. I'm confused but she soon helps me, lifting her hand to my chin and whipping away some sauce that I had somehow managed to drop there. And then she proceeds to lick it off her thumb. Fucking tease.

I bet she did that on purpose.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Katie protests and rolls her eyes at Naomi's action.

"Really? I'm starved, mind if I eat you?" Naomi says, touching Katie's leg. Fuck I love it when she hassles Katie. Even JJ laughs as Katie retreats further into her corner shouting "get the fuck off me you creep."

I think we've all come to terms with the fact that Katie will never accept Naomi, but the rest of us don't seem to care anymore. We all know the truth, Katie just needs to accept it.

Cook's up now and he comes out of his room in nothing but jocks. For a guy he's not too shabby, so long as you only look between his waist and shoulders. Rubbing the back of his head he limply points to Naomi and I, "you two looked fucking cosy at that party last night."

"What?" Naomi and I speak in unison and I can't help but drop my head a little, hiding a blush. Fuck.

"On the deck, I saw you. Don't lie Naomi-kins." He teases, surely he's bluffing. I didn't see anyone there that I can remember.

"Must've been someone else." Naomi shrugs but winks at me and I feel slightly relieved.

"Whatever. Now, give Cookie some food." He speaks loudly and it hurts my head more than I expected. But he heads into the kitchen only to return with a fork and the near empty bean can, "So, what's the fucking plan for today?"

We all just look around blankly.


	6. I'm not a lezzer

**Disclamer&Notes: **

**Uhg, no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own, claim or take credit for Skins. Just admire, adore and obsess ^^ Like many of you, yes?**

**Frick. Shoot. Bother. And Balls. Forgive me for this taking soo damn long guys. Life has been far from favourable for me lately and I just completely lost my enthusiasm for literally everything.**

**I go back to school soon too so I'm hoping to pick up some inspiration there. Fingers crossed the next few don't take so long.**

_**[Naomi]**_

Sleeping. I know I'm sleeping. I know where I am too. I can vividly remember stumbling through Cooks door and crashing to the floor in a pile of laughter with everyone else. But now I'm sleeping. Sleeping and dreaming. Fuck I hate dreaming. I hate sleeping too for that matter. Wasting daylight and time. I could be planning another night on the piss right now. But no. Instead I'm sleeping, on the floor with fuck knows who next to me.

"Mmmmm." I moan, I know it's outloud but I can help it, I mean, I'm fucking asleep aren't I? Wake up Naomi, wake the fuck up. Not working. This is frustrating. But why am I smiling?

I can see images flickering through my mind. Part of my brain knows what story they're playing out, the words are there, it just doesn't make sense to my conscious what so ever. Emily's there. In my head. Like normal. Bitch. Why can't she get out?

I can feel someone touch me. I can't tell if it's in my dream or not though. Still, I lay, sleeping. Just fucking sleeping. I mumble some words, chuckle really, but even I can't make them out. And again, I mumble, this time I can feel the crap blanket moving over me as I pull it over my head.

I can hear voices, a few of them. But I'm too tired. Too influenced by a concoction of alcohol and drugs. Still. Uhg, I hate the morning after buzz when you hit it hard. Nothing makes sense. I know I know those voices, but their names are just a blur let alone faces. Only Emily's is clear. What the hell is with that girl?

The voices are growing louder. I can feel my eyes fluttering open. Thank fuck. It's like coming conscious from a coma or some shit like that. "Some people are trying to sleep, you know that right?" I prop myself up on my elbows, "prats." Emily laughs. I still like that laugh.

"Breakfast anyone?" Freddie pops his head around the corner, waving a pan in the air and completely oblivious of what just happened.

"Fuck yes." I throw my hands in the air. I love Freddies breakfasts. The very few times I've had them they never failed me, despite how fucking simple they are.

Emily says something but I'm not listening. Not even paying attention really. Not until she sits with me again. Fuck it, she had to sit with me. My guts urging me to do something. Touch her in some way or form. I procrastinate the idea of course, her hands are always so inviting to hold. But no, I can't do that. I'm not gay.

Half an hour later and we're all crowded in the small lounge, with the exception of Cook who's still asleep in bed, typical. Anyway, we're all here; Katie, Pandora, JJ and Effy crammed on the couch tightly and the rest of us sitting on the floor; each with beans on toast.

Emily looks at me and I can't help but erupt with laughter. _Shit._ She's got sauce on her face. I reach out a rub it away seeing as she can't see it there. _Why let it go to waste?_ I lick it off my thumb, not really thinking anything of the action.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Trust Katie to talk crap. Can't she ever just let me be?

"Really? I'm starved, mind if I eat you?" it's the first thing that I can think of and I touch Katie's leg, extra effect of course. Even JJ laughs as Katie retreats further into her corner shouting "get the fuck off me you creep."

I think we've all come to terms with the fact that Katie will never accept me, but I know everyone else doesn't care anymore. We all know the truth; Katie just needs to accept it.

Cook's up now and he comes out of his room in nothing but jocks. For a guy he's not too shabby, so long as you only look between his waist and shoulders. Rubbing the back of his head he limply points to Emily and I, "you two looked fucking cosy at that party last night."

"What?" Emily and I speak in unison. I can't remember if any more than that kiss happened. Please god tell me it was only a kiss.

"On the deck, I saw you. Don't lie Naomi-kins." He teases, surely he's bluffing.

"Must've been someone else." I shrug but wink at Emily; I'd feel guilty if I let her think it meant nothing to me. Which it didn't of course, I mean, I'm not gay. It was just the drink.

"Whatever. Now, give Cookie some food." He speaks loudly, I wish he's shut up, my head hurts. But he heads into the kitchen only to return with a fork and the near empty bean can, "So, what's the fucking plan for today?"

We all just look around blankly.

"What? No fucking plans?" Cook asks again. "You're telling me you're just going to do fuck all at my house all day?"

Katie laughs. I hate her laugh. It's soo cold and scrutinising, not at all like Emily's. "This dump? No thanks. I'm waiting for Emily then we're going shopping and out for lunch. Aren't we Emily?"

Uhg, shopping. Yes yes, Katie always was the materialistic type.

"Actually." Emily speaks up, "I was going to see if Naomi wanted to catch coffee with me." She smiles at me, Katie glairs and everyone else looks to me expectantly.

"Sure." I shrug, trying not to make a big deal out of it. We're only going as friends, right? I mean. Friends have coffee, right? I know they do.

Emily smiles "Awesome."

"Fuck you, lezzer." Katie gets up and stomps out the front door.

"I'm not a bloody lezzer!" I yell after her but I doubt she listened.

"I beg to differ." Cook talks with his mouth full. Disgusting.


End file.
